


Three Musketeers (or their origin story, anyway)

by yellowpretendingtobered



Series: Is He...? [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: ...again, AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Dean to the Rescue, Friendship, Gen, sad felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Felicity and Tommy came to include Dean in their duo.<br/>Or, "Neither of them trusted Dean. <br/>Not until a month later.<br/>Shaking, inconsolable, and fragile; all were words aptly describing Felicity in this moment. She is sitting in a corner closest to the wall hoping that somehow she will dissolve into it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Musketeers (or their origin story, anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised someone that I would write this a million years ago...and now I have. So I hope you all enjoy it :)

Sleep never came easy for Felicity. They say that there’s no rest for the weary. She can’t help but think that it’s an accurate description. Although at only fifteen she shouldn’t be weary.

Bobby and Ellen had been good to her for a while now, but yesterday there was a car accident and Bobby’s nephews needed somewhere to stay. Jo had raved endlessly about how amazing they were in an effort to calm her worry. Making her feel more at ease, but it hadn’t worked. Of course Felicity had heard of them, however something always came up to prevent her from actually meeting them in person.

Now Felicity was convinced that her streak had ended. She was going to be ignored, or pushed around, before they returned her once again. This didn’t bother her anymore. She was too used to it now. Being told you weren’t good enough for ten families will do that to you. 

Just then she sat up in her bed. Someone was lightly tapping on her window. It could only be one of two people. After all, that was the extent of the friends that she had. 

Slowly she moved to the window seat where she opened it to see Tommy with tired tears in his eyes. Apart from his disheveled appearance, his messy dark hair and skewed t-shirt, nothing appeared to be wrong. 

Consequently that was the word; appeared. Nothing ever appeared to be wrong with her either. Felicity quietly helped Tommy into the room, so as not to wake Jo. Once inside she closed the window, cutting off the frosty air trying to invade the warm room. Silently they moved to her bed where he had spent almost as many nights as she has.

After both of them were tucked into under the covers Felicity turned on her side to watch the profile of her best friend’s face in the dark. He was lying on his back staring intently at the ceiling. 

“Where are they?” she whispered into the dark. 

It was a moment before he replied in the same low voice, “My ribs”.

“Burns or fingers?”

“Fist marks. He only punched me tonight,” he sighed heavily into the inky blackness. He gave a breathy chuckle devoid of all happiness, “How fucked up is it that I have to say the words ‘he only punched me tonight’ when I talk about my father?” Tommy’s tears were gone, but the remaining streaks and puffy bags under his eyes were reminders of where the night had taken him. 

Felicity didn’t answer. She couldn’t. In just the same way that Tommy couldn’t placate her with empty platitudes when her own demons arose to show their spiky talons, gripping her tight, as they dragged her into a dark pit of misery. Tommy was her light. Felicity moved her arm carefully to embrace her friend. She pulled him tight, while running her other hand through his hair. After another moment of silence passed by before she began to hum a soothing song into his hair.

When she had reached the chorus her door opened. In the fading light of the hallway she could barely make out the figure of who she now knew to be Dean Winchester. He looked around the room searching for something. 

“Is anyone awake in here?” he called softly into the room.

Felicity was holding still the same way that Tommy had tensed and slowly moved lower in her bed. Bobby had already caught him in the room and threatened him not to stay after dark. If he needed somewhere to sleep the couch was the best he’d get. But he only came over for the sense of calm that his best friend provided by being with him.

To everyone’s surprise it was Jo who spoke up, “We’re all awake,” she whispered exasperate at yet another person keeping her from dreams of cute actors adoring her. “Is Sam awake?” she asked next.

Dean only shook his head in the negative. Jo nodded appreciatively to herself. 

“Good. I’m going to sleep with him then” her feet swung off the side of her bed as she grabbed her pillow and made to head out of the room. “Goodnight Lis’. Night Dean,” she nodded to each and then paused in the doorway. Turning to face, a now sitting up, Felicity she called softly, “And Tommy?” The boy in question groaned as he sat up next to Felicity. “Be gone before nine or I can’t lie for you, okay?”   
Tommy smiled at her. “Yes, ma’am” Jo winked in reply as she turned to walk away again. 

“Wait!” Dean exclaimed as quietly as he could. “You’re just going to leave some random guy in here with her?”

“Yeah, it’s just Tommy” she said as though it answered everything.

“Then you can sleep in my bed. I’ll stay in yours.” He punctuated by closing the door. Long legs carried him over to the bed that Jo had vacated minutes earlier. It was cold now from her missing body heat.

Felicity tried to ignore the other boy, lying back down in bed. It had been working until Tommy shifted onto his right side slightly jarring his ribs painfully. Silently the blonde sat up once again. She climbed over Tommy. Her leg swung around his so that she could lean over him, checking his bruising. Swiftly she had his shirt up to his chest as he groaned painfully at her cold fingers brushing gently along the bruises beginning to color. 

“What are you doing? I’m right over here,” Dean grumbled across the three foot expanse separating their beds.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she said back. 

“You don’t actually want me to answer that. Trust me” 

“Why’re you in here anyway?” she asked looking over her friend’s torso for any lasting damage or anything that may be broken. She leaned down a minutia as she told Tommy “you’re just bruised”

“I’m here because I don’t know him. What if he tries something with you? Or if he goes crazy and tries to hurt you?” he answered.

“You don’t know me either. Why do you care?”

“Of course I know you, the way that Jo gushes every time we’re on the phone. She won’t shut her cakehole about you. And anyone that Jo cares about, I care about” he answered honestly. There was nothing but sincerity in his voice and Felicity couldn’t do more than accept his logic at face value. Especially after he’d just lost both of his parents, nothing would ever be the same for him.

“Fine, sleep in here, but be quiet,” the blonde said with finality. She lay down next to Tommy once again, gathering him into her arms. Neither of them trusted Dean. 

Not until a month later.

Shaking, inconsolable, and fragile; all were words aptly describing Felicity in this moment. She is sitting in a corner closest to the wall hoping that somehow she will dissolve into it. No-one is home with her.

Bobby and Ellen took Sam to the grocery store and Jo is at her friend Lisa’s house. Jo invited her along, but Lisa is always a passive aggressive bitch to her. She doesn’t know where Dean is. 

The iron sits in the opposite corner from her. All she had wanted to do was find something in the closet. The memory of what that object had been is now lost. All that she can think about is the last time that she held an iron in her hands.

His blue eyes burn into her mind; voice cryptically mocking her as bony fingers dig into her slender arms while he held her against the wall. She had been trapped. And she feels it all like a knife to the heart. She is back in that place, needing a savior that will never arrive. She isn’t worthy enough of that. 

Now the shaking is uncontrollable. Muscles jump under skin as though willing themselves to escape the horrendous memories. She knows that someone else has entered the room, but she can’t make out who it is through her tears. All that she can make out are green eyes. What is that he’s saying? She can’t hear anything over her own breathing, which is becoming harder to control. 

Then hands are holding her arms once again, but this time they are gentle, as if asking permission to touch rather than taking it. Without a fight she gives permission and is quickly lifted into an embrace; one that seems to calm her down slightly. The reprieve is short lived when her heart gives an involuntary jump within its cage. Her head is buried into the comfort of the green eye’s neck as she blocks out the rest of the events, too tired to fight anymore.  
XX

He didn’t know what to do. All he’d wanted was to get his watch that he’d forgotten that morning. Instead he found a defunct Felicity, wrecked; a mess, cowering in a corner away from the iron. 

“Felicity? Hey, what’s wrong?” He’d tried calling out to her, but it was no help. In a panic he rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her. Still there was no answer and Dean was at a loss as to how to proceed now. He worked hard to remember anything at all that would calm down the shaking, fearful blonde in front of him. 

A louder sob escaped her pink lips. Suddenly Dean thought of the one way he knew to help her. Gently he reached out for her arm. When Felicity didn’t shy away from him, Dean took her lithe body into his arms.  
Stepping carefully out of the house he could feel her nose tickling his neck where she was snuggled against him. He paused only a moment in shock before continuing onward. He honestly thought that the blonde hated him. If not on principle, then because of the night he’d walked in on her and Tommy in bed together. The next week after that incident she had warmed up to Sam, but had remained cautious of being near him.   
Dean knew that he couldn’t ring the doorbell if Malcolm was at home. Being that it was a Thursday afternoon, he hoped that wouldn’t be an issue. Even asshats have to work some days. The first time that he saw Malcolm stumbling out of the house, screaming angrily to someone inside, Dean knew he hated him. And he instantly understood why Tommy spent so much time next door with Felicity. 

Not two minutes after he maneuvered his hold on her to ring the bell, Tommy was outside grabbing Felicity from him with evident concern. 

“What did you do to her?” He seethed while looking over his friend for any injuries. He took her upstairs to his room placed her on his bed holding her against his chest. 

“I didn’t do anything! I found her like this on the living room floor eyeing the iron like it murdered her family. I’m really worried. Can you help her?” Dean strung out quickly; his words coming out fast with worry evident in his tone. 

“The iron?” Tommy asked with a knowing look on his face.

“Yeah, why?” 

Tommy didn’t answer his question. He only held Felicity tighter and began to sing low in her ear. Immediately the blonde began to calm; relaxing in his arms. Dean looked over the scene a moment before bowing out of the room. He could tell this was a personal moment.  
That night Felicity crept into his room while Sam slept feet away. 

“Dean?” she called out in the darkness, “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, come in,” he softly returned. 

Felicity lingered awkwardly for a few moments before her entire body slipped into the room. She inched toward the bed where Dean laid propped on his elbows to look at her. The blonde crawled into his bed upon reaching it, lying next to Dean, embracing him. 

“Thank you,” she breathed as he returned the hug. 

A smile crept across her face. She could feel it on her neck. “I’d do anything for my family. And now that includes you. Don’t doubt that”

**Author's Note:**

> ...?


End file.
